New Years
by Bittersweet Treats
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up a couple of weeks before Christmas. When the New Years comes around, Percy hosts a party and ends up hanging out with Nico.


**Nico's POV**

It was New Years, and Percy was having a party at his mom and Paul's apartment. They were at another party hosted by one of Paul's coworkers. They sanctioned the party as long as Annabeth was there to moderate it.

All of the demi-gods were invited. Hazel refused to let me skip the party and ended up dragging me along.  
The seven and Thalia sat next to the warm fire that burned in the fireplace. Jason was messing with Piper's hair, Hazel and Frank were cuddling, and Annabeth was chatting quietly with Thalia. The T.V. was blasting some kind of Holiday network show.

I stayed in the kitchen, snacking on the food. Light coloured streamers hung from the ceiling. Bags of chips littered the counters. We had celebrated the beginning of 2015 before they had started the movie, and it had left the kitched in shambles.

I was grabbing another handful of Doritos when Percy walked in. He looked surprised to see me there.

"Hey, Nico!"

"Hi," I replied.

"What are you doing in here? Everyone else is in the living room watching a movie."

I shrugged in response, "Avoiding Jason and the others."

He raised an eyebrow, then sat down next to me,"Why are you avoiding Jason?"

I glared slightly at my handful of chips, "Its none of your business."

It came out harsher than I meant it to, and Percy just sighed. He also started down into his handful of Doritos.

"Why do you hate me so much. How many times do I have to apologise? I'm sorry about Bianca, I'm sorry that I broke my promise. There was nothing that I could have done, no matter how much I wish that I could have taken her place instead. I-"

I cut him off, "I don't hate you. I hate myself."

Percy's head shot back up to lock his gaze on me, "Why?"

"For not hating you. For not being mad at you for Bianca's death. For you dating Annabeth. For forgiving you. Becuase I'm hurting myself."

I kept my voice quiet. I don't know why I was telling Percy this considering that he was the problem.

"Why are you mad at me because I'm dating Annabeth. Its been almost four years, and she's never shown interest in you. Plus, she want's you to be happy."

I sighed, "I don't like Annabeth. "

Percy stared at me with confusion before recognition filled his eyes.

"Then who do you like?" He asked.

I just looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh!" His cheeks flushed.

I turned my gaze from my lap to a picture of a horse on the wall. Silence ruled to the room. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, shocking me. My eyes met Percy's.

"Nico, it's fine." he paused, "Annabeth and I have been acting more as friends lately. We-we broke up a couple of weeks ago."

I turned to stare at Percy in surprise, "Really? Why?"

He shrugged, the got up and walked to the door. He watched the others for a moment before he closed the door and walked back over to me.

I raised an eyebrow at his action, "What are you doing?"

He leaned closer to me, making my face flush, "I..I wasn't sure how the others would react to it, but I think you should be the first to know. Only Annabeth knows this. And I've been hesitant to tell anyone because I was bullied in school because of it. That and It was never important.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He leaned a little closer, our lips brushing slightly, " But, I'm bi, and I can't say that I didn't have a fling for you before I started dating Annabeth."

He paused for a second. Then his lips finally connected with mine.

Shock filled my form. Percy freaking Jackson was kissing me. My body forgot how to function. My eyes went wide, and I'm pretty sure that my heart stuttered.

I pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Wha-. II don't-. What?"

Percy was also blushing. He let go of my shoulder and backed away.

"Sorry. Don't know why I did that. I mean, I thought it would be ok."

I noticed that his eyes were filled with hurt, "Why? I really don't."

"Again. I'm sorry." He took one step towards the door to the living room.

'What are you doing di'Angelo. The boy you like is single and just kissed you. Stop being stupid.

I looked at Percy as he took another step towards the living room.

"I-, please? Oh, gods! Fuck this." I grabbed his wrist and tugged him back to me, and then fisted my hands on the collar of his shirt.

Our lips smashed together. Percy's response was surprised but immediate. I saw stars behind my closed eyelids, and I'm not sure, but I think I heard a faint 'yes' from the area of the door.

Percy pushed me back until I was leaning against the counter. We pulled away to gasp for air before our lips met again. I licked my lip along, and he opened his mouth to let my tongue in. He made a quiet moan leave his lips.

I pulled away at this and shoved against his chest. Then I reached behind me to grab an Apple that was in a bowl amongst the chips.

The door burst open to reveal a worried Hazel. She looked at me and then looked at Percy.

Percy had busied himself with correcting the picture frame.

"What happened?" Hazel demanded.

Percy looked over at her, "Oh. I noticed that the picture was crooked and was fixing it."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. Really Jackson.

Hazel raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I shrugged at her as I took a bit of the apple.

I pushed myself from the counter and joined my half-sister on her way back to the couch.

* * *

Leave **a review to tell me what you think!**

 **~Bittersweet Treats**

 **991/1,040**


End file.
